Path of the Reaper
by FreedomOfThinking
Summary: The Reaper. Man, monster, machine, myth? It doesn't matter, because Naruto Uzumaki has become the next Reaper of Konoha. But he doesn't know who or what he is anymore, and what's this other voice in his head? With the fourth Shinobi war at the elemental nations doorstep, Naruto has to figure himself out, before he can protect his village. (Non cannon, OC Naruto warning)


"Just a myth?" Kakashi turned in his seat at the Shinobi bar to the group of Chunin's in the booth behind him.

"Really?" Asuma said from across the room, "you think, it, is a hoax? Some scary shinobi story told to fresh out of the academy genin, just to keep them in line?"

Most of the Jonin in the room turned their heads to look at the interaction.

One of the Chunin, a white haired man stared down Kakashi in response.

"And what do you think? That the tale's and stories are true? How it appears when Konoha needs it most, to vanquish its enemies?" the Chunin faltered slightly at the serious faces of the Jonin.

"Trust me kid" Kakashi's drifted to his drink, "the Reaper is no story. Man, woman, monster, no one knows what it is, just that it serves the Hokage. Seeing it once in your lifetime is enough"

Asuma jumped back into the conversation.

"Kakashi is the only one to actually confirm and record the existence of the Reaper. We would be in the same boat as you three" he gestured to the Chunin, "If Kakashi here hadn't spotted it"

The Chunin only took out the part about actually seeing the Reaper.

"What did it look like?" the youngest Chunin asked in slight fear. From children to Kage, it was a person's right, to be afraid of the Reaper.

Kakashi put his drink down, his eye fixed firmly on the floor.

"There…"

The Jonin paused.

"There is now way to describe what Reaper looks like" he caught the gaze of the Chunin, "only it is the embodiment of death. I fear, of whatever lies beneath that mask" Kakashi shuddered.

"This is the end of the conversation" Kakashi's gaze turned stern.

"And if you want the advice of a Jonin, don't go asking about the thing that goes bump in the night" before Kakashi could finish his sentence, the lights dimmed in the bar. The air seemed to chill, and some of the windows began to ice over.

"Because sometimes" the voice whispered through the room.

Every ninja in the room felt their heart stop (metaphorically), as a ghostly mist began to seep under the door.

"Those things, bump back"

The bar reverted back to normal, mist instantly disappearing, lights flickering back to normal, and the temperature reaching a cool nightly air, unlike the prior ice cold arctic chill.

"Case in point" Kurenai grimaced, rubbing her arms slightly, trying to get the cold away as fast as possible.

* * *

"I counted the days. Double checked as well," Hiruzen sighed after speaking, leaning back in the Hokage chair, removing his glasses and placing them next to a pen on top of a small stack of paperwork.

"ANBU, leave us. This room is now under a code 5 lockdown until I unseal it" the Sandaime Hokage stretched his back, waiting for the ANBU to leave.

"Please Reaper, step into the light so we may conduct our business" Hiruzen didn't command, just firmly suggested.

The shadows in every corner of the room shot out, spreading over the floor like a murky mud, with black tendril wisp's flicking off of the surface.

A figure began to rise out of the black mass. An equally black attire, a long overcoat with a hood, and a large scythe made up the clothing of the being.

"Hokage-sama" the being nodded, polite. Its voice was inhuman, something deep and raspy, with a minute hiss at the back of its throat. It was the voice of death, and Hiruzen had gotten to accustom to it.

"Reaper" Hiruzen acknowledged him.

"My service is almost at an end" Reaper's face was hidden behind a skull mask, so any facial expressions were hidden, meaning the Hokage couldn't pick out any emotions. But if the Professor could guess, he would be hearing sorrow and sadness.

"I already know who you are going to choose Reaper" Hiruzen noticed the small flinch the figure let out.

"His fake death will be arranged, and from there, he will be in your hands" Hiruzen stood from the desk and moved to the book shelf on the left side of the office. Letting off a burst of Chakra the shelf slid to the side, revealing a large metallic safe.

"I ask you to do one thing Reaper. During, the final ceremony, promise me you will tell him. Before he enters the life you are choosing for him, tell him. It is his right to know"

Reaper's head was still directed to where the Hokage desk was.

Remembering times past.

"I promise"

"Then we shall begin"

* * *

Kakashi felt as if life hated him. Death had snatched someone important to him again. Someone that didn't deserve to die.

Too young.

Much too young.

Naruto Uzumaki, technically Namikaze, had been pronounced dead. A fire had started within the apartment complex the boy stayed at, some kind of faulty wiring. His body was unrecognizable, with only DNA and chakra sensing being the accurate way to confirm the bodies' identity.

"First Dad" Kakashi growled in his mind, "then Obito, then Rin" he turned to the memorial stone, flicking over their names.

"And Sensei" Kakashi looked over the Yondaime's name, "finally his son"

Kakashi Hatake felt like the world was over. He had failed his Sensei, and wasn't capable of saving his son. It had even been under the previous ANBU watch to his own, when the fire had started.

"Kakashi"

The white robes of the Hokage appeared in the Copy Ninja's right peripheral vision.

"Hai?" Kakashi stood, turning to face the Hokage.

"You know it is not your fault" Hiruzen's hand was placed on Kakashi's shoulder for support, but his eyes were reading the memorial stone.

"I could have…" Hiruzen cut Kakashi off.

"I could have done many things as well Kakashi, and so does every Shinobi. However what happened has happened, and that is the way things are. We do not have the luxury of correcting our mistakes or fixing an error. Minato would have told you to role with the punches"

"I…Thank you, Hokage-sama" Kakashi bowed.

"You can just call me Hiruzen when we're not really on duty Kakashi" the Sandaime smiled at the silver haired Jonin.

* * *

"Excuse mister skeleton" a small blond haired boy spoke to the hovering figure that was leading him down a dark passageway.

"My name, is the Reaper, I am Gabriel" the embodiment of death responded, growing frustrated from the boy's assumption of him being a full skeleton.

"Well then mister Ghost" the scythe wielding being grumbled, "where are we going?"

"The Rift; A place between life and death. A place where I will train you, in the ways of the Reaper, and of the Ninja"

All that the blond boy heard was 'train' and 'ninja'. "So you will teach me how to be an amazing Ninja, like Ji-ji wants me to be?"

The floating figure stopped.

"An error, on my part. I slip of the tongue, I did not mean to say that"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but that was not what I meant child!" the being almost roared, rounding on Naruto.

The boy moved back, finally feeling scared of the man in the creepy skeleton mask.

"I want to go home," Naruto whispered, his eyes searching the back pits of the mask's eye sockets.

"That, is no longer an option my protégée" the figure reached a ghostly hand forward. He had gloves on, and the material was unlike anything Naruto had felt before.

"First" the grip on his skull tightened, "you shall learn"

And all the knowledge flooded into Naruto's mind.

* * *

The Reaper was a singular shinobi cell. A one man team. Faced with the deadliest of missions. When Konoha was founded, Madara Uchiha created the Shinigami program. It was designed to bring forth a singular candidate out of 20. That one person would exceed the others, in life and death, and would become the ace up Konoha's sleeve.

Years later, into Tobirama's reign, the Kage then decided that only one clan would be responsible for training of each generation of Reaper. The one man army, the Reaper program, had been operational since the dawn of Konohagakure, and it had produced very impressive results.

Battalions removed from combat, entire enemy camps eradicated, high profile targets assassinated and even search and destroy missions were held accountable to the Reaper's. Only a few people knew of what the Reaper's had contributed to. Even less knew of the reaper's identities and how they worked.

And of the little group that knew the who and how, they still had questions.

Every generation their would be a knew reaper, and each Kage never asked what happened to the previous one.

* * *

2 Years Later

* * *

Blue eyes flickered open. White floor expanded out into the darkness, a mass of swirling shadows that consumed everything else.

There was light where one stood, but you could only see a certain distance, never any further.

The figure of Gabriel, the previous Reaper, and the mentor of the blond haired boy appeared from the darkness, carrying a black stone.

"Boy"

The blond turned to Gabriel, observing the stone.

"It is time to receive your weapon and calling" Gabriel swooped back after releasing the stone in mid air, in front of the boy. The black stone just hovered off the ground, defying gravity.

His mind told him what to do, and with that the blond haired boy reached out and placed his palm on the oddly shaped stone.

Instantly the black mist disappeared, revealing the large white expanse that was the realm of the Reaper. A white nothingness that the reapers waited in. The first, Lucifer, the original reaper, had used a powerful Jutsu to create this pocket realm. It was where Naruto had been held for two years, both taught, and converted to become a Reaper.

Gabriel reached for his mask, removing it. Instantly the black cloak and all the other clothing disappeared, leaving a man wearing a Konoha Jonin vest standing in the realm.

"You are the Reaper now, Naruto" the blond man smiled.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way son"

The Mist flooded back and surrounded Naruto's form, completely obscuring any view of him. Then just like that, the mist blasted away, revealing the new Reaper.

Minato couldn't see his son's face anymore. There was no mask. Just a hood that hid his son's face. The seemingly perfect darkness beneath the hood seemed to shudder, as the new Reaper looked around. (Picture Malthael from Diablo III: Reaper of Souls)

The previous incarnation of Gabriel, Minato Namikaze, held back a gasp as he saw the weapons held in the new Reaper's hands. Two scythes. Small, designed for one hand.

Minato knew the outfit, and he knew the weapons. His son was the incarnation of pure legend.

"Malthael" came the deep and slightly rumbled tone.

"My name… is Malthael"

* * *

It was almost as if Konoha became colder. Hiruzen could feel the icy tingle in the air… and it was getting stronger by the second. It wasn't because of the lack of the sun that had disappeared over the horizon a few hours ago.

Dark shadows shrouded the room like when Gabriel appeared in his office. However, this time, the mass of darkness wrapped the door in shadows.

"Stand down ANBU" Hiruzen ordered, knowing his warriors hidden in the room had tensed, ready to fight the possible intruder.

"Whatever you see here is now classified as top secret, SS rank status. If a single word of what happens here leaves this room, your life becomes void" Hiruzen spoke calmly, watching as the mist of darkness solidified, looking like some kind of black door.

To which the newest reaper stepped out, arms forming an 'X' across its chest.

"I serve" it bowed forward, allowing Hiruzen to notice the white transparent wings on its back. Like ghostly bones.

"Your name Reaper?" Hiruzen asked, he had never seen this reincarnation before, meaning it was a new Reaper.

"I am the Angel of Death"

It rose to its full height looking down upon the sitting Hokage. Hiruzen couldn't see a face beneath the hood, and it just felt empty. It was terrifying.

"I am Malthael"

* * *

Malthael strode past the tomb of convergence, having already met with the Hokage; it would be his duty to watch over the village, keeping it protected. Training was now his top priority, and as such he would work now, push himself to his maximum potential.

The angel of death continued walking, about to disappear into the shadows of the rift, until he heard a rumbling noise. Turning he looked into the darkness of the mist, which instantly parted under his gaze.

Again the rumble sounded, and the Reaper looked down at his stomach.

After a few seconds the rumble came again, and Malthael was able to confirm it came from his stomach.

"Mortality" the being grumbled before allowing the darkness to swallow him, transporting himself through shadow to his destination.

He wanted something his mortal half craved.

If only he knew what "Ramen" was…

* * *

Ayame and Teuchi were closing up with the store. It was much later then normal, and both had just let the time slip by. Today was the day that their favourite customer, one who was closer to family then a being just a customer, had died.

Both hadn't known how to react to that. They had been able to talk to the Hokage about the details, as the old man had come by and informed them.

Moving around the counter, Ayame was beginning to pack up, sending a silent look at her father to go turn off the Kitchen equipment.

Ayame stopped picking up the chopsticks and menu's when a noise caught her ear.

"Teuchi" Ayame called into the kitchen, "is that you?"

The noise was getting louder.

"What am I doing?" he asked appearing out from the kitchen, unsure of what Ayame was calling him out for.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, looking around the room.

It sounded like…

"Footsteps, metal boots" Teuchi said, listening to the noise carefully, "I didn't know any ninja's used such loud boots.

"Why would…" Ayame stopped talking as she noticed the dark mist that was spreading across the floor, "dad" she said, turning to him and pointing at the mist.

"What in the name of Kami is going on?" he grumbled, stepping out from behind the counter and out of the store, onto the street a frying pan in one hand. Ayame followed him out, and found herself within a knee high mist.

"Probably just some stupid ninja trying a jutsu for the first time" Teuchi grumbled.

Looking to his right, he saw an outline, then Teuchi turned to his left and….

Turning around so fast he was almost a blur, the ramen cook watched the figure that was standing still a few meters away.

"Ayame" Teuchi spoke, getting his daughters attention and she turned to him. Teuchi heard the girl gasp as she saw the figure as well.

"It's real" she whispered, as the being shrouded in mist began to stride forward to them.

"Ayame get back in the store now" Teuchi gripped the frying pan with more strength as the Reaper approached him.

"But-"

"Don't argue, just get away," he hissed at her, his eyes still fixed upon the tall deathly being.

Ayame ran into the store, her fear getting the best of her, as her father looked up into the darkness of the hood that adorned the Reapers head.

It cocked its head sideways at the ramen chef. Teuchi didn't know what to say or do, and just froze up, waiting for the being to make its move. He had heard the tails and stories, the "myths" of the Reaper's.

It's arm raised from its side, reaching into the store, while its focus seemed to be on Teuchi. The ramen chef couldn't tell if it was looking at him. Hell, he couldn't even tell if it had eyes. Was it human?

The familiar Ichiraku menu was held up in his face, and Teuchi unconsciously took a step back.

"W-what?" the ramen chef stuttered, as the Reaper held the ramen menu it had taken from the stall.

It's other gauntleted hand came up, and an armored finger pointed to the Miso ramen.

"W-w-what?" Teuchi didn't know what it meant, 'did it want a Miso ramen?' he thought.

The hand that had pointed at the type of ramen moved away from the menu, and reached out in a closed fist, palm up, to Teuchi.

This was beyond frightening for the aged chef. Even shinobi were scared of this legend, even veterans like Kakashi Hatake cautioned those of the Reaper of Konoha. The fist of this angel of death, opened, revealing…

20 Ryo.

The price for one miso ramen.

Teuchi looked at the money.

Then looked at the reaper.

Then back at the money.

Then back at the reaper.

"Ayame!" he called into the shop, "we have an order…" he kept his gaze on the hood, and could have sworn the Reaper nodded in appreciation, "…to go"

* * *

1 Week Later

* * *

"Tensions with cloud are high" the Hokage informed the group of ANBU.

Dog, Boar, Hare and Hawk knelt before the Hokage, each waiting for the mission details.

"With yet another attempt to capture our Jinchuuriki, this may lead to war. The mission I assign you now will determine the assured protection of Konoha if war is on the horizon"

Hiruzen nodded to his right, at which another ANBU appeared, carrying four scrolls.

"These scrolls are to be placed at four points within fire country, locations are given within each scroll, as well as the seal you must place and activate"

Hiruzen paused here.

"According to information gathered from our spies within Kumo, there is a hint that they are aware of this operation, just not the time it will take place. It will be safe to assume they have some of their best operatives within Konoha territory as of this moment"

"This ends one of two ways" the Hokage moved to his desk and sat behind it, "either you evade this possible counter force within our lands, and guarantee the safety of our village…" Hiruzen took a deep breath, "or you die to a specialised Kumo S&amp;D squad, and the fourth Shinobi war begins"

"Four ANBU teams will be sent out ahead of you, working as a diversion to drawing out the possibility of an S&amp;D squad. You leave exactly thirty minutes before they do. Prepare your gear, and rest well, you will be departing in 45 minutes"

The ANBU all stood, coming forward and taking one scroll each from the ANBU that had appeared with them.

"For the sake of Konoha, do not fail. Good luck" Hiruzen dismissed them.

The four ANBU all left, each with their scroll.

Shadows curled and uncurled, and a mist began to leak into the room from everywhere.

The walls, the bookshelf, Hiruzen's desk, the windows and even the floor.

The Reaper strode from the shadows, coming forward to stop in front of Hiruzen's desk.

"Perhaps I should provide aid to the ones placing my seals?" Malthael suggested, voice even and emotionless, still lacking that human quality, adding to the inhuman persona.

"I wanted to try and keep you as a trump card for the coming war"

Hiruzen was no fool. War was inevitable, he just didn't like to announce that one truth of the Shinobi world.

"But if the placing of the seals is important enough to warrant your appearance, then by all means tail them. This whole situation would have been easier if you could have just placed the seals"

"Only Lucifer had access to his Chakra while he was a reaper" Malthael explained, "his soul was the only one that fully bonded with the soul stone"

Hiruzen nodded.

"I shall take me leave then"

And just like that, the tall and imposing fallen Angel disappeared.

* * *

**This is just a test run for a new story idea. If you liked it, review and tell me, and I can get to work on creating more for this. All Apex fans reading this, I am not abandoning Apex for this, but I just wanted to get this out of my brain and on FF.**

**Best of days**

**-Freedom :)**


End file.
